1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical-electrical converting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical-electrical converting devices usually include a printed circuit board (PCB), a light emitting module, and a coupling lens. The light emitting module is positioned on the PCB. The coupling lens includes a converging lens for converging light rays from the light emitting module, and thus the converging lens needs to be aligned with the light emitting module.
The PCB includes a substrate and an electrical circuit layer positioned on the substrate, and thus the electrical circuit layer is located higher than the substrate. The Coupling lens is usually positioned on the PCB through four supporting portions. However, some of the four supporting portions directly resist on the electrical circuit layer, the other of the four supporting portions directly resist on the substrate. Therefore, the converging lens cannot be aligned with the light emitting module, which will reduce the transmitting efficiency of the optical-electrical converting device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical-electrical converting device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.